The present invention relates to a process for fabricating cylindrical, hollow races, rollers or wheels having axle stumps at their lateral ends. This novel fabricating process is capable of producing the end product without the accompanying chips that fall off in the conventional machining process. The invention relates to a special race made in accordance with this process.
The aforedescribed types of races or rollers were heretofore made out of piping cut to the desired supporting length. After the cutting step plates were welded to both lateral sides of the roller and to those plates the axle stumps are then affixed. The axle stumps serve as the inner seat of a roller bearing and also as the seat for a drive pinion. It was necessary in the manufacture of the aforedescribed prior art devices to utilize mechanical tools which produce chips, in order to achieve a corresponding manufacturing precision with a minimal knocking and with a corresponding snug fit. Furthermore, it was generally necessary to subject the entire roller subsequent to the manufacturing process to a straightening process. The disadvantages of this prior art manufacturing process reside in that a plurality of parts must be separately manufactured and joined and worked upon.